


Sleeping brute

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Team X era, Logan and Victor are on a mission together. Victor has already fallen asleep, but Logan has a problem to solve first.





	Sleeping brute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: sleeping beauty! I'll never get tired of writing about those two assholes XD
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge Maritombola, prompt 75: “Blu scuro è il colore della notte dove si concentrano e si bloccano i nostri occhi, le orecchie, le parole, tutto quanto.” (Banana Yoshimoto) ("Dark blue is the colour of the night where our eyes, our ears, words and everything focus and stops")

Logan and Victor had been sent on a mission together. Weapon X had booked a hotel for them, but of course they had preferred to save some money by booking a double room rather than letting them have their privacy. Not that they minded that much after all, they had had it worse. At least they had beds, and even separate ones.

The flight had been long and boring, exhausting them and making them grumpy, so they had decided to take advantage of their first night there to sleep.

They had fought over who had the right to go first to the bathroom, then they had undressed: Victor had removed all of his clothes, while Logan had kept his briefs.

-Why do you keep those?- Sabretooth teased the other.

-Coz I ain’t an animal like you.- Wolverine replied.

They chuckled before crashing on their own beds.

Victor was snoring after just a few minutes, but Logan had a hard time falling asleep.

He rolled under his sheets again and again, huffing in annoyance. He glanced at his companion’s silhouette, sighing in envy. He was tired, why couldn’t he sleep too?!

He rolled on his side for the umpteenth time, closing his eyes again.

He opened them and turned around to look at Victor. He felt a flash of arousal rush through his body. Ah, that was why he couldn’t sleep… But he couldn’t wake Creed, he would have rightfully killed him if he did. He resolved to deal with it himself.

He lowered his underwear, caressing his dick as he looked at his sleeping partner.

He got hard quickly, his breath getting heavier and his movements faster. He covered himself more with the sheets, fearing his smell could wake Victor up. He wouldn’t be able to explain himself is he was found doing what he was doing.

He pressed his free hand on his mouth as soon as he started to sigh in pleasure.

He was moving his hand up and down his erection, caressing and squeezing and rubbing it, choking some moans when he focused on its tip for a moment.

He couldn’t look away from the other man’s figure, his wide back and blonde hair peeking out of the sheets.

He froze when Victor moved, rolling on his belly and scratching his chest, but for Logan’s relief he didn’t wake up. Wolverine resumed his masturbation, staring at Creed’s chest going up and down as he breathed, his big pecs uncovered. He stared at his strong arms, his rough hands, his handsome face.

He bit his hand, trying to choke his moans as best as he could as he pumped his hand on his dick.

He came in a few moments, shivering and biting himself until he bled.

When he relaxed he sighed in satisfaction, cleaning his hands on his sheets, then he rolled on his back and closed his eyes.

He felt the post-orgasm washing over him, finally helping him fall asleep.


End file.
